starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dathomir/Leyendas
Dathomir era un planeta oscuro de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, situado en el Sector Quelii. Era algo menor que Coruscant y su gravedad era ligeramente inferior a lo normal, su periodo de rotación se acercaba mucho al estándar mientras que su periodo de traslación era largo. Según el criterio humano se le consideraba un mundo bello y templado, con distintos tipos de terreno, lagos, pozos de alquitrán, bosques tupidos, montañas de cumbres nevadas, ríos torrenciales, sabanas extensas, casquetes glaciares pequeños y fosas tectónicas espectaculares. Incluso durante el gobierno de la Nueva República, nueve décimas partes del planeta estaban aún sin explorar y deshabitadas, la población se concentraba en una pequeña zona a lo largo de la costa de uno de los tres continentes principales, una región de tierras altas y riberas flanqueadas a un lado por un océano inexplorado y hacía el otro por un vasto desierto. Vida nativa Aunque las dos culturas más vinculadas con Dathomir eran los antiguos navegantes espaciales kwa y el grupo humano conocido como las Brujas de Dathomir, no debe olvidarse que la especie nativa inteligente en la cúspide de la cadena alimentaría de Dathomir era el poderoso rancor. El hecho de que los rancores fuesen inteligentes solía sorprender a los extranjeros confiados. No esta claro cuando iniciaron su evolución independiente hacía los primeros signos de civilización, tales como prender fuego o afilar herramientas, y su sistema social y estilo de vida era un poco diferente de los animales; comunidades matriarcales dirigidas por la matriarca de la tribu vagaban por el paisaje cazando a presas vivas para comer. De generación en generación transmitieron su historia comunitaria y cuando formaron un círculo simbiótico con la población humana durante los últimos siglos de la República Galáctica, adoptaron armaduras rudimentarias y armas. Bajo la Nueva República, Tosh, matriarca de la manada del grupo rancor asociado con el Clan de la Montaña Cantante, aprendieron a leer y a escribir y empezaron a enseñar esta habilidad al resto de los rancores de la manada. Los rancores de Dathomir eran más grandes que los especimenes de otros mundos, alcanzando la plenitud de su desarrollo adulto en torno a los ocho o diez metros de alto. Su gran tamaño podía ser atribuido en parte a la baja gravedad del planeta que permitía a los árboles nativos alcanzar los ochenta metros de alto, pero también podía ser un reflejo de la prominente vitalidad de la biosfera planetaria. El clima templado y la variedad de terreno habían ocasionado un ecosistema espectacularmente diverso, prosperando con tanta vida que el aire casi parecía destellar en la Fuerza. Otros animales nativos incluían las principales presas de los rancor, el drebbin y el ssurrian, así como el pez burra, la bestia simiesca de caza purbole y el insecto cortador de mandíbula ácida. Sin embargo, algunas de las especies más importantes de Dathomir, como los humanos y los kwi llegaron al mundo a lo largo de los milenos como resultado del contacto extraplanetario. Historia Historia pre-República Alrededor del año 100.000 ABY, Dathomir fue colonizado por especies viajeras espaciales, los saurios kwa quienes construyeron una Puerta del Infinito en el planeta —en la Puerta Principal. Junto con una red de artefactos similares, la usaron como superarma y como medio de viaje interestelar. La Puerta del Infinito estaba rodeada de unas masivas estructuras piramidales conocidas como Templos Estelares, que incorporaban sistemas de defensa para protegerla de los intrusos. Si la puerta era alguna vez activada, el planeta que albergaba el artefacto podría colapsarse en su interior junto con las lunas, planetas vecinos y hasta incluso las estrellas. thumb|left|250px|Paisaje de Dathomir. Por razones aún desconocidas, los kwa comenzaron a involucionar perdiendo al final la capacidad de hablar o de usar herramientas tecnológicas. En vista del destino al que se dirigía su civilización, decidieron sellar la Puerta del Infinito y los Templos Estelares y colocaron guardianes para proteger los templos, los paquidérmicos gusanos whuffa de impresionante capacidad de aceleración. La degeneración descendiente de los kwa fue conocida como los kwi o el pueblo del desierto azul, aparecían al igual que los rancores como simples manadas de animales habitando alrededor del árido Gran Desierto del planeta; pero en ocasiones todavía mostraban algunos sorprendentes indicios de inteligencia, como la capacidad de crear herramientas primitivas y ornamentos, y poseían una memoria colectiva de su anterior gloria y del carácter sagrado de los Templos Estelares. El Imperio Infinito tuvo probablemente alguna relación con Dathomir, ya que se encontraron rancores en Lehon, y al final, una pequeña población humana se asentó en el planeta. Las evidencias lingüísticas señalan que el idioma nativo de los humanos del planeta deriva al menos en parte de aquel de la hegemonía del Borde Exterior conocida como el Imperio Paecian, datando su presencia en el mundo alrededor del 3.000 ABY. Por el año 1.002 ABY, la Hermandad de las Sombras dirigía una academia Sith en el planeta y adiestraba a Lacayos Sith y aprendices. La tradición dathomiri más reciente recuerda a las primeras poblaciones humanas como los creadores exiliados del ejército ilegal de la batalla de droides, pero no esta claro si los colonos llegaron todos de vez, o si el planeta era usado de manera continua como colonia penal durante siglos o milenios. Ni siquiera se puede asegurar si los exiliados de Paecian eran líderes o enemigos de su Imperio. Lo que sí es cierto es que hacía el 600 ABY, la población humana se había convertido en poco más que el plato favorito de los rancores, obligados a esconderse en los densos bosques en donde las poderosas bestias no podían encontrarles. Las hijas de Allya thumb|150px|Un [[Rancor/Leyendas|rancor.]] Por aquel entonces, una Caballero Jedi llamada Allya fue desterrada a Dathomir por el Consejo Jedi. Ella fue la líder de los colonos supervivientes a quienes les enseñó los caminos de la Fuerza en su exilio, y después a sus propias hijas. Siglos más tarde, Allya sería recordada por transformar ella sola la sociedad dathomiri, atribuyéndosele la esclavización de toda la población masculina bajo su mandato, la conversión de los depredadores rancor en animales amigos domésticos de montura y la codificación de sus enseñanzas en el Libro de ley. Algunas historias incluso parecen dar a entender que ella fue la única mujer en medio de una población totalmente masculina. Esta cultura pudo haber evolucionado durante varias generaciones, el paralelo con la estructura social matriarcal de los rancores resulta muy significativo, especialmente dada la simbiosis de las mujeres guerreras con sus monturas; pero el liderazgo de Allya sin duda estableció los pilares de una cultura única, dominada por mujeres usuarias de la Fuerza que se consideraban sus descendientes, conocidas por los extranjeros como las Brujas de Dathomir. Durante siglos, el total de la población humana dathomiri creció hasta un poco más de los cinco mil, asentados en la relativa estrecha franja costera de uno de los continentes: incluso en los tiempos de la Nueva República, aún no se conocía el 90% del planeta. Los dathomiris se dividieron en un número de clanes comunitarios locales, que tomaron sus nombres de importantes accidentes geográficos tales como la Montaña Cantante, el Río Frenético y las Cataratas Brumosas. Estos clanes, cada uno de unos pocos de cientos, acumulaban casi toda la población planetaria. Pero también había un pequeño número de exiliados que vivían fuera de los clanes, incluyendo las Hermanas de la Noche del lado oscuro que a veces tenían el suficiente número para formar un clan independiente. En total, los clanes podían enviar al menos mil mujeres guerreras al campo de batalla, cada una entrenada en la Fuerza y muchas de ellas montando rancores. La fuerza de Dathomir fue descubierta por la Orden Jedi en torno al año 340 ABY, cuando la nave Chu'unthor de la Academia Jedi se estrelló en un pozo de alquitrán. Todos los intentos de recuperar el naufragio fueron bloqueados por los nativos, aunque parece que se forjaron algunos contactos entre las líneas enemigas: una joven mujer guerrera, Rell que sobreviviría para encontrarse con Luke Skywalker en los días de la Nueva República, rememoró a Yoda como a un “viejo amigo”. En algún momento, Dathomir parece haber sido parte de la República, y fue clasificado como parte del Sector Quelii, pero finalmente cayó en manos de los drakmarianos, otra raza guerrera matriarcal, pero esta vez eran alienígenas respiradores de metano, para quienes el planeta no tenía mucho interés. Antes y Durante las Guerras Clon thumb|200px|La superficie de Dathomir Hal'Sted visito Dathomir entre 59 y 52 ABY donde nació Asajj Ventress Originalmente por las Hermanas de la Noche, Madre Dathomiriana de Asajj Ventress se vio obligado a renunciar a ella a un criminal llamado Hal'Sted la llevó a Rattatak donde se crió. El Maestro Sith Darth Sidious visitó Dathomir en el 54 ABY y fue abordado por la Hermana de la Noche Kycina, quien le rogó para llevar a su pequeño hijo en la vida de un Hermano de la Noche. Sidious acordado, teniendo en Zabrak que pronto se convertirá en su Aprendiz Sith, Darth Maul el temible. En el 31 ABY, los restantes kwi fueron diezmados por el clan de las Hermanas de la Noche durante su tentativa de acceder a los secretos de la Puerta del Infinito. Ellas, intentaron usar el artefacto para destruir Coruscant, aunque su plan fue desbaratado por el Jedi Quinlan Vos, que consiguió contactar con los kwa y asumió el papel de guardián del templo e invirtió la mortal onda dirigida a Coruscant de vuelta a la Puerta del Infinito. Solo quedaron las ruinas esparcidas de la Puerta del Infinito y del Templo Estelar y los kwi desaparecieron una vez más para vagar por los desiertos. Durante las Guerras Clon Alrrededor del 21 ABY despues de la Batalla de Sullust, Asajj Ventress vuelve a Dathomir para Vengarse de Dooku por la Traición que hizo Darth Sidious que lo Asesinara y la Madre Talzin encontró en la Aldea de los Hermanos de la Noche a un Zabrak de Iridonia Savage Opress y es llevado por Ventress y las Hermanas de la Noche junto con Feral y fue asesinado por su Propio Hermano y Savage Opress vuelve a su hogar por la Traicion de dos maestros pero Talzin dice a Savage que tiene otro Hermano que fue Derrotado en la Segunda Batalla de Theed en el 32 ABY el Zabrak que dejo Dathomir y fue el Antiguo Aprendiz Sith de Sidious, Darth Maul y Savage Opress fue a Encontrarlo con el Talismán. Mas Tarde en las Guerras Clon en el 20 ABY, el General Grievous llevó a un ataque a las Hermanas de la Noche, en venganza por la traición de Asajj Ventress y Madre Talzin. Este asalto provocó el exterminio de casi todos las Hermanas de la Noche y los Dathomirianos y que resulta en la Humanas Hermanas de la Noche originales finalmente regresan a la prominencia en Dathomir. Despues de esa Batalla Savage Opress encontró a Darth Maul en Lotho Menor pero lo trajo a Dathomir para restaurar las Piernas y Decidio vengarse de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Maul y Savage dejaron Dathomir. Guerra Civil Galáctica Tras la Gran Purga Jedi, se creía que la legendaria aldea de Aurilia estaba en algún lugar en Dathomir, y se decía que los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza incluso Jedi, se exiliaron aquí durante el régimen del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, el Imperio envió enseguida una flota al Sector Quelii para ganarle territorio a las drackmarianas, y Dathomir fue revindicado por un oficial del Imperio llamado Zsinj, que estaba al mando del Destructor Estelar Puño de Hierro. Alrededor del año 2 ABY, el Emperador Palpatine restableció una colonia penal para prisioneros políticos importantes, mientras la guarnición imperial cazaba a los restantes kwi hasta su extinción casi total. Por aquel entonces, Tyber Zann y Urai Fen del Consorcio Zann llegaron al planeta en busca de alguien que pudiera desbloquear un Holocrón Sith en manos de Tyber. Se encontraron con Silri, una Hermana de la Noche encarcelada capaz de hacerlo y la liberaron de la prisión imperial. Poco después de la llegada de los Imperiales, una exiliada del Clan de la Montaña Cantante llamada Gethzerion inició la formación de un clan nuevo de Hermanas de la Noche con el apoyo imperial, pero cuando Palpatine se dio cuenta de la amenaza que suponían en la Fuerza, bloqueó el planeta. Dos Destructores Estelares se estacionaron en el sistema para prevenir cualquier contacto con la superficie, entonces Gethzerion y su clan esclavizó a la aislada guarnición imperial y a sus prisioneros. Mientras seguía la guerra con las drackmarianas, el Sector Quelii fue elevado al nivel de Macrosector y Zsinj se convirtió en almirante al mando del Sector de Flota local, una de las flotas de combate más grandes del Imperio. Después de la Batalla de Endor en 4 DBY, rehusó reconocer la autoridad del Consejo Imperial Regente y se autoproclamó Señor de la Guerra, para competir rápidamente por el poder de las autoridades imperiales y de la creciente Nueva República. Dathomir se convirtió en la llave de sus planes con el descubrimiento de vastos filones de metales como neutronium, lommite y zersium en la luna Koratas cruciales para la construcción naval y Zsinj disponía de una base en órbita al planeta para explotar los recursos del mundo. Nueva República Han Solo ganó el título de propiedad de Dathomir de la Dama de Guerra drackmariana Omogg en un juego de sabacc en el año 8 DBY. El secuestro por parte de Han de la Princesa Leia Organa Solo al planeta condujo a una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían Dathomir para siempre. Luke Skywalker e Isolder siguieron a Han y a Leia hasta Dathomir y se encontraron con los kwi y el Clan de la Montaña Cantante. El siguiente conflicto terminó con la destrucción tanto de las Hermanas de la Noche como del Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. Libres de la tiranía de las Hermanas de la Noche, los dathomiri se unieron a la Nueva República, y Han Solo entregó el planeta a Augwynne Djo, matriarca del Clan de la Montaña Cantante; mientras que el nuevo título de Reina de Augwynne era poco más que una formalidad constitucional, también ennobleció a su nieta Teneniel Djo y le permitió casarse con Isolder de quien se había enamorado. thumb|left|250px|Terreno de Dathomir Subsecuentemente varios dathomiri fueron con Luke Skywalker para entrenarse en su Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4, incluyendo a Kirana Ti y Damaya, pero en el año 12 DBY, las fuerzas del Imperio Remanente regresaron a Dathomir, en una expedición para buscar la Puerte Infinita, dirigida por Sigit Ranth y el General Vit. Los imperiales dominaron al pequeño enclave de la Nueva República en el planeta, y atacaron con una alianza de un grupo de dathomiris que se autodenominaban como el renacimiento del clan de las Hermanas de la Noche. Aunque Ranth se marchó pronto al descubrir que la Puerta del Infinito estaba inoperable, el General Vit y su guarnición se quedaron, con la tarea de imponer la autoridad Imperial en alianza con las Hermanas de la Noche, investigando los artefactos Jedi del Chu'unthor, y reclutando guerreros sensibles a la Fuerza del planeta al servicio del Imperio. Durante los siguientes meses, Vit y sus hombres reacondicionaron las viejas instalaciones de la prisión Imperial y comenzaron a acorralar a los hostiles dathomiris y a encarcelarlos. Pronto, el Clan de la Montaña Cantante había sido encarcelado en el campamento y caravanas de prisioneros del derrotado Clan del Río de los Sueños desfilaban bajo vigilancia para unirse al resto. Entonces, un grupo diverso de héroes y bribones llegaron al planeta, incluyendo al oficial renegado de las fuerzas especiales y entrenador del Praxeum Jedi Dal Konur, así como el Guarda Rojo Kir Kanos. Luchando juntos con la resistencia dathomiri, lograron expulsar a Vit y a los imperiales; pero ni el Imperio ni las Hermanas de la Noche habían sido completamente destruidos. thumb|El [[Manto de la Noche Orbital sobre Dathomir.]] En el 19 DBY, Brakiss llegó a Dathomir. Un agente de Inteligencia Imperial sensible a la Fuerza al servicio de la facción conocida como el Segundo Imperio, se infiltró en el Clan del Gran Cañón y lo transformó en un nuevo grupo de Hermanas de la Noche, para servir como grupo de reclutamiento para la Academia de las Sombras. Brakiss también ingenió una revolución social, para que las nuevas Hermanas de la Noche tratasen a los hombres como iguales —añadiendo esclavos fugados de otros clanes a sus filas. Por el año 22 DBY, algunos guerreros del Clan del Gran Cañón, como el Capitán Garowyn, habían sido sometidos al entrenamiento en la Academia de las Sombras y recibían tareas en la milicia imperial. Sin embargo, un año más tarde, Tenel ka y Luke Skywalker se infiltraron en el Gran Cañón y desde allí consiguieron alcanzar la Academia de las Sombras. La fuerza del clan disminuyó drásticamente por su derrota en el ataque del Segundo Imperio en Yavin 4. Durante el comienzo de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Dathomir estuvo una vez más bajo la protección de la Nueva República y aunque el planeta cayó ante los yuuzhan vong durante su ataque inicial en el 27 DBY, los invasores se dieron cuenta de que los nativos “''Jeedai” iban a ser más que difíciles de avasallar. Dathomir nunca fue completamente conquistado y tras el fin de la guerra, el Maestro Jedi Streen con la ayuda del Jedi dathomiri Kirana Ti y Damaya realizó un gran trabajo en Dathomir en el 30 DBY y fundó un Praxeum Jedi para adiestrar a las brujas nativas como Jedi. En lo siguientes años, Jacen Solo llegó al planeta y se entrenó en las artes de las brujas indígenas. Fauna *Baz nitch *Bolma *Brackaset *Drebbin *Gran araña *Gusarno Whuffa *Kamurith *Kwi *Malkloc *Pez burra *Purbole *Rancor *Reptiave dathomiri *Rhoa kwi *Sarlacc Entre bastidores *El juego para PC ''Star Wars: Rebellion sitúa a Dathomir en el Sector Quelii, una errata del verdadero Sector Quelii. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *Restraint *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Nightsaber'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' series *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' Fury Star Wars: Battlefront II {videojuego} }} Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 139'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Dathomir Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República